Time After Time
by ptrcvnts
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have been in love since the day they laid eyes on one another. This simply shows some of their many moments.
1. 1: Seals Fighting Over A Grape

"Weird?" Tony asked after pulling away from Pepper who was gasping for air after his unexpected kiss.

_Well, you did kind of expect it, for years now, Potts. _She said to herself. _Was it weird? Oh who are you kidding? You almost got caught in an explosion and he flew while his arms were around you and now you're on a roof. HE LOOKED FOR YOU. You're way past from weird. _

Pepper let out a breath, her eyes glued on his lips, not really hiding that she wanted him. "No, it's not weird."

"It's not weird, right? Run that by me again." Tony said as she let her emotions take over once again and leaned in for more.

Years of holding back and pretending that what she was to him was only professional and she shouldn't let herself be one of the women he usually went out with, Pepper finally admitted to herself that she will never be just his assistant nor his friend. She loves him and she knew exactly when it began.

And just at that moment when their lips touched, she remembered when she got a call from Rhodey saying that Tony was taken in Afghanistan and couldn't be found.

"_I swear to God, if I find out that you guys are messing with me." Pepper answered her phone with a yawn. Rhodey calling at 3:35am Malibu time, which means it's 3:05pm there. "Are you guys drunk and calling random people? It's 3AM here and I have to get to SI tomorrow early."_

_Rhodey wanted to say that they were messing with her. He wished that was the case but, he could never lie to her. Anybody but Pepper. If anyone deserved the truth about Tony Stark, it was no other than Virginia Potts. _

"_Have you checked the news?" Rhodey said, trying to hide his nerves. "As I said, 3AM." Pepper grunted as she sat up, "I was busy with paperwork. You know how it is when the boss isn't around. Now tell me why you're calling me at this hellish hour of the night."_

_Pepper wasn't usually like this. The minute she hears about the news she would've run and opened the TV and her laptop to know. But she didn't mind at this time, when Tony left for Afghanistan a new round of papers to sign and go around the company came her way. _

_Rhodey sighed, "Pepper, they took him. We couldn't find him."_

_Her eyes went wide, "What? —Mr. Stark? – Who? —Why couldn't you get him?" she told as her voice went from calm to panic. _

"_I'm sorry. We're doing everything we can to find him." _

"_You better be. That's your job." Rhodey heard her voice break. "It's your job to protect him Rhodey!" Tears went down her cheeks, "Please find Tony."_

_His heart broke when she said his name. Being the professional person she is, she only called him by that name when the both of them are alone or when she's mad at him. Mostly when she's mad and trying to push him out of his workshop._

"_Pepper…" Before he could continue she interrupted him, "I'm sorry." Pepper sniffed and he could hear her pulling herself together, "That was… unprofessional." _

_That statement made him smile a little, "It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that's why I called. Better from me than the news at 7am, right?" He let out a breath, "Anyways, I have to get back, we're having a meeting about his search."_

"_I understand." She said plainly. "Okay Potts." _

"_Oh, and uhm, Rhodey?" _

"_Pepper?"_

"_If you have anything on him?"_

"_You'll be the first to know. Always." _

_He was about to say something to her but the line was cut. Rhodey knew Pepper, he also knew that she cared for his boss not just as her employer but as something more. He always noticed how she moved around him and how she smiled when he said something funny and he wasn't looking at her. He also knew how his best friend looked at her when she comes in the mansion, how his face would lit up when she was around him, he also knows how happy Tony becomes when Pepper comes over the weekend wearing sweats and leggings as she works on his living room. _

_Pepper would never wear that when Tony had visitors, not even when Rhodey was around. She only did that when it was the two of them. She was comfortable with him, even with that attitude of his. _

_Rhodey looked at the caller ID once more, "Anthony Stark, you are one lucky man. I hope you know that. Pepper loves you, I hope she knows that too." And he put his phone inside his pocket and walked into the room._

_Meanwhile on Malibu, Pepper is still sitting on the side of her bed realizing that she might not be able to tell Tony what she really felt about him. _

"I was here first, get a roof." Rhodey said as Tony and Pepper tried to deny the obviousness of what their friend just saw. As if they could lie to the person who knew the both of them were in love with each other before they even knew themselves.

After Rhodey flew away and as Tony noted to give him hell for stealing his suit when he comes over, Pepper just couldn't help but giggle.

"Something funny, Potts?" Tony smiled at her, realizing that even amidst stress she looked heavenly.

Pepper looked at him in the eyes, "I just realized how awful we look." She laughed again, "You got grease on my clothes and I remember the last time you did that I didn't speak to you for a week."

"Oh, I remember… God you nearly killed me that time, Pep." Tony put his arm around her waist as they walked towards the stairs of the roof, "But you have to admit, me running around the workshop all greasy and chasing you was fun."

She rolled her eyes as she remembered his childish ways, "It was, not until all the papers on my hand were thrown around after just organizing them." She placed her arm around him as well, guiding him as they went down, "Plus Dummy and Butterfingers thought they were in it too and also went around and knocked stuff over."

The both of them giggled their way out and found Happy waiting for them outside with an ambulance. But knowing Tony Stark, he would never ride an ambulance and Pepper had no choice but to say "fine" and ride in their car so they could go home.

"Okay, go take a shower in your room and I'll go see you after." Pepper said as Tony got out of the suit. "Wait, how about you? I mean, you also need a shower… I think…" He asked.

Pepper smiled, she already knows where the conversation is headed. "I will TOO, take a shower. BUT in the guest room that I think is already labeled as my room since I have some clothes and stuff in it for years now." She put her hand on his chest and one hand around his waist and stepped closer, "I said, I will see you after."

He let out a breath, eager to just feel her lips again. "I just… Uhm… Conserve water…" He said and she touched his lips and he couldn't help but swallow the lump that formed in his throat, "You look adorable, baby." Pepper said and went closer and gave him a long, sensual, and mind blowing kiss.

All he remembered next was Pepper going upstairs with a smile that he wouldn't be able to take off his mind.

"I fucking love you, Pepper Potts and you're finally mine."


	2. 2: Magazine Spread

_Tony gathered speed, he didn't care about anything. All he was concerned about was finding Pepper around all Justin Hammer's suits that were rigged to blow up at any second. His body was aching all over, but he didn't really feel it. _

_He needed to save her. _

"Pepper? Where are you? Pepper?!" Tony said, more like a whisper as he moved around.

_He saw her standing outside, eyeing the red light on the robot's chest while she held her phone against her shoulder. _

"Pepper get away! Don't come near it!"

_Tony's thrusters suddenly went out and he fell over, the last thing he saw was the explosion of the suit and he was pretty sure that it got Pepper too. _

"Pepper… No!" Tony screamed as Pepper tried to wake him up. "Tony! I'm here, please wake up. It's just a bad dream." She whispered on his ears to try to calm him down.

He opened his eyes and saw her. She was looking at him with eyes bluer than the Circassian sea. "Tony, it's okay. I'm okay." Tony placed a hand on her cheek, making sure that she was real and that what happened was a dream, "I'm safe... You saved m—" he cut her off as he placed her lips unto his and settled on top of her with hands on either side of her face. She placed her hand on his back and the other on the side of his hair.

The room was filled with passion, love, and promises. As everything got deeper and sounds of pleasure filled the room, Tony stopped. He pulled back and admired what's in front of him. God, her beauty. Thank God he was able to save her; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't get there on time.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." He said, his breath warm and close to her face. Tony brushed her bangs away and kissed her lightly, "I love you."

Pepper smiled, "I know you won't let that happen." She placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you too." And pulled him for another kiss.

They laid in bed under the covers holding each other, Tony's head was on Pepper's chest and his arm was on her waist. "What time is it?" He asked.

"4:00AM." Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. "You woke up before 3."

Tony smirked, "Time flies when you're having… sex."

Pepper laughed, "I thought you were going to say fun. But that's the same thing."

"I can't sleep, Pep. I've been having these dreams for weeks now." He used his elbow to hold him up as he looked at her, "I mean I'm thankful that you're with me now, because finally I feel like I've done something right and I don't want to screw this up, Pepper. I don't know why. I don't want to lose you."

She looked at him and saw his tired mind and scared eyes, "Well this is normal, Tony. You can't expect superheroes to be strong all the time." Her hand traced the outline of his arc reactor, the cold metal sending chills on her hand, "This is just you, being human. I'll be here for you through and through. I won't go anywhere else," She let out a laugh, "Come on, if I wanted to leave you, I wouldn't be here naked beside you, let alone endure years of working for you or even taking the position you gave me."

Tony leaned over and kissed Pepper, "You wanna go downstairs? Watch something?"

"Yeah I don't mind, let's go." Pepper stood up and put on some clothes.

Halfway through watching Alice in Wonderland, as per Pepper's request. The both of them fell asleep on the couch, the both of them were smart enough to bring pillows and a blanket and Pepper fell asleep between Tony and the back of the couch. Her head was on his chest and her arm was on his waist, as his was on hers.

"Good morning, it's 9am. The weather in Malibu is 71 degrees with scattered clouds." Jarvis announced like he always did every day. However, this time he had been waking them up for the 3rd time since his first announcement at 7am.

Pepper bolted upright hearing the time. "Jarvis, what's the time again?" Tony got startled and woke up as well. "What's happening?"

"It's 9am, Ms. Potts. I already started the coffee since I realized that I received no response to my first two alarms." Pepper ran to the kitchen and poured coffee in two cups.

She walked back to where Tony was, "Well, this is one of the rare moments I'm late for work." And handed him his cup as she took a sip from hers. "This is bad. I'm a CEO."

"I'm bad for you, Potts." Tony placed a hand on his chest, acting like he was hurt. "You shouldn't be with me."

Pepper hit his shoulder with the back of her hand, "Stop it. It's not like you can stay away from me." She laughed. "You have to come in the office with me, it's about that spread for People magazine."

His eyebrows met, "I thought they wanted you to be on the cover?"

"Oh they do. But they asked me if they could interview you about the decision of transitioning and take a few photos of us." She put her cup on the table, "You know, mentor and assistant kind of thing. It's at 2PM so we have to be there by lunch so I could start with some paperwork before they take all of our time."

"What if I don't want to?" He looked at her, trying to be annoying as usual.

Pepper leaned closer to him as she spoke, "I was tired all night. After all we did, you have no choice but to do as I say." She whispered in his ear, "I might let you do it again."

Tony stood up, "I'll go take a shower now." He ran upstairs before Pepper could say a thing and all she could do was laugh it off.

It was 2PM and the staff were starting to set up their equipment in Pepper's office. Nobody knows about their relationship except Happy and Rhodey because they haven't had the right time to say it. But more importantly, one of them was concerned about the tabloids.

It wouldn't be a surprise if it was Pepper but no, it was Tony.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Potts. I'm Sarah I'll be the one handling your magazine spread." The journalist said as she walked over to the both of them and shook their hands. "I hope one of our interns sent you the questions?"

Pepper smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Sarah. Yes, I received them the other day and please call me Pepper." She looked at Tony, "I believe you know Tony?" Tony smirked.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you take great pictures because I barely get good ones with this lady over here." He said, referring to Pepper.

Sarah smiled as she took out her camera, "Not a big fan of photoshoots, Pepper?"

Pepper nodded. _I mean I have like a hundred selfies in Tony's phone and photos with him too, but they aren't posted in social media for a reason. _"So what concept do you have in mind?"

The concept they agreed on was a little different from what Tony usually went for, all his photos were serious. So they thought that this spread should be more youthful and happy.

It started with photos of Pepper around the office and they took photos of Tony as well. Then they continued with Pepper turned to her left side, sitting on her chair with her hand on her chin and the sunlight on the left side of her face coming from the windows. Tony was leaning on the other side of the table.

"Okay, I'll let you guys be yourselves this time and I'll take photos." Sarah said and started snapping.

The first ones were full of smiles, then followed by an exchange of looks from the both of them that Sarah noticed.

Tony wanted to have a great photo of them, they already have a lot on his phone but he wanted one that everyone would see. He wanted one on a cover of a magazine, so he decided to make her laugh.

Pepper noticed him staring at her, "What's up, Stark? Never seen a CEO look this good before?"

Tony smiled then pretended to be shocked, "Are you a CEO? Oh my goodness! I thought you were a model! Are you sure you're not a model because damn girl!"

His statement made the both of them burst out of laughter while in between a desk full of papers and the both of them wearing formal but color coordinated clothing. Sarah was able to capture the moment; and it looks like they forgot they were being photographed as their love for each other became noticeable in that last shot.

Now they're sitting for the interview, most of it was about where the company was headed and about Pepper's new plans after the Stark Expo. Tony also answered questions about Iron Man and his work. However, there was something that Sarah wanted to ask that wasn't in the questions they sent beforehand, she was afraid to ask but went for it anyways.

"Okay, so there's this one last question that I hope you guys wouldn't mind if I asked." She said as she read through her notes.

Pepper looked at Tony and then back at her, "You've been very great to us, so I guess sure. What is it?"

"I believe that over the years that you worked together, you guys seemed to have built a friendship that's undeniable in the eyes of many and some of it you might have heard before." Sarah smiled, "As of today, is there anything more to that friendship?"

Tony bit his lip and turned to Pepper who was smiling and she knew exactly what she would say, "Well, now that you asked. Yes, Tony and I are dating." Tony held her hand, "That's right." He added.

"It was crazy when it happened. I can't really explain how but, at that moment we both knew that it was right. Tony and I have been working for so long, all those mornings that I have to wake him up and all those nights that I have to push him out of his workshop to make him eat." She giggled, "and all those times that I had no one to turn to but her. We somehow are able to create something more out of the trust as friends that we already established. Our friends are very supportive of it which we appreciate." Tony added to her statement.

The magazine staff as well as Sarah left the office after a while and the both of them were left in the room.

"So our relationship's out." Tony said, "You ready to be seen in public with me, Potts?"

Pepper chuckled, "I'm always seen in public with you Tony."

Tony went closer to her, "I mean, romantically? Like when my hands are around your waist…" he put his arm around her, "…like this?"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I've always been ready for you, Tony."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Now they have to deal with the tabloids. Thanks for the awesome reviews on the first one! I appreciate it! **


	3. 3: It Doesn't Bother Me

It's been a day since their relationship was confirmed in the magazine spread they were in, and every media channel and news outlet had their names and photos in the front page and hottest news headlines. Pepper knew that it would attract attention from people, but she didn't expect that it would get THAT much praise and comments. However, having negative feedbacks and rumors from tabloids are always a side effect of going public.

_SLEPT WITH THE BOSS TO BECOME THE BOSS_

_PR STUNT? WE THINK SO TOO_

_STARK FINALLY CHARMS THE NEW CEO_

Tony Stark wasn't having any of it.

"Jarvis, have you found other false news and tabloids?" Tony said looking at the screen in front of him with dark eyes and his hands ready to throw anything at any moment.

"No sir, those 10 headlines were everything so far. I can look again after a few hours and will update you as soon as possible." Tony was silent, thinking, trying to breathe. "Sir, may I suggest addressing this matter with Ms. Potts since she's in this too."

Tony stood up and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration, "She's already got a lot on her plate. I had to double security because I know a swarm of sharks will be there to take photos and ask her stupid questions. Not a word of this to Pepper, you hear me?"

"Duly noted, sir. What are your plans in the meantime?" Jarvis answered as he always did.

He let out a laugh, "I actually have no idea. Can you believe that? Me? Not having any ideas!"

Jarvis quickly gave out his opinion, "I suggest two options. First, show up at Stark Industries and set the record straight on whoever asks about the rumors, that way you can protect Ms. Potts on her way to work and you'll have peace. Second, I found something that other celebrities do," Tony turned like he was going to look at someone, figuring out what Jarvis was going to say next, "they just leave it be. Ms. Potts has been doing great at ignoring it so far."

"I'll consider that. Thanks, Jarvis."

"Anytime, Mr. Stark."

* * *

Pepper came home at 3PM, 2 hours earlier than usual. She wanted the group of security officers waiting to guard her to be able to rest so she decided to take her work home. _I don't want them putting in extra hours just because some vultures never get contented. Plus, it's already weird that there's a car trailing behind me and Happy wherever we go. _She immediately realized that the living room was empty, like nobody had been in there the whole day. _He spent the day down there again? _She sat down and placed the folders on the table and removed her heels.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" She asked as she walked over to the kitchen to make sandwiches for him, a salad for her, and a bowl of mixed fruits for the both of them. If he hadn't been upstairs, it means he hasn't eaten all day.

The AI answered promptly, "In his workshop as usual, Ms. Potts. I already told him you're home and he said he'll be up shortly."

"Why did I even ask? and I understand he hasn't eaten since I left?" Pepper sighed, what does she have to do for him to be on time with things? _Offer him something he can't resist, something he'll never say no to. _Pepper thought, _but the only thing in that area would be me and him in a bedroom and I'm not giving him that ticket so easily. _"He's had soda, lots of it." Jarvis said.

Pepper shook her head and took a box of orange juice and poured it in a glass while she continued asking Jarvis questions, "Jarvis, did Tony see the tabloids? They're pretty hard to miss, but I know what his reaction would be and I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth in case he told you not to tell me anything."

Jarvis went silent, like any person would when trying to keep a secret so he wouldn't be in trouble.

"So he did see them. Jarvis, can you speak u-." She was cut off when a newly bathed Tony finally came up from the workshop. "Hi, baby." He went close and kissed her lightly, "As far as I can remember, letting you take a day off to work on your metal things also meant bathing and eating on time." She took the tray with her to the living room and she sat on the couch with him following her like a puppy. "Eat these sandwiches and have some fruits as well, Tony." Pepper took her salad, "That's an order."

Just like that, Tony finally felt hungry and immediately munched on the food made by his _oh so gorgeous and amazing_ girlfriend. How did he ever get this lucky?

The both of them were quietly eating while Pepper scanned her paperwork from time to time. She then decided to break her silence and talk to him about their growing problem: the rumors. Pepper is known to easily brush unreasonable articles off her shoulder. For all the years she worked for Tony, she learned how to filter which news deserved his and her attention and which ones should be left to rot. But this one topic, the one thing that she couldn't let go for it might get in the way of their _**now real **_stable-ish relationship and blow up in front of them, the news that involved both their names. Virginia "Pepper" Potts and Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark. This was different, it was their private and personal life together.

And she knows that you can tell Tony Stark every insult ever made, but never about the ones close to him. Not about Maria and Howard, Rhodey, Happy, or Pepper. Especially the latter.

Pepper put down her fork and began, "It's come to my attention that some magazines spreading false news are bothering you."

He looked at her, surprised. _Okay, I guess she really knows everything. And everybody says I'm the genius. _Then looked up the ceiling, "Jarvis, what did I say about this?!" he said at his AI, taking a mental note to torture him later. "I have to recheck your program soon."

"Sir, please don't. If you'll let me explain I-" Jarvis started but Pepper cut him off, "Jarvis, no need." She turned to Tony, "Jarvis didn't tell me anything, I see those magazines at work. I see the headlines in the news. Even our employees tried to hide it from me and I found out. When do I let anything get past me?" Pepper smiled a little, trying to lighten the situation.

On the back of his mind, Tony knew she'll find out. Not because she's one of the powerful people in the world right now as the CEO of SI, but simply because she's Pepper. There's no other explanation. He placed his empty plate on the table and Jarvis spoke again, "It's true, sir. I'm not human but she knows me well, I didn't even give any information about our conversation." Tony went closer to her and held both her hands. Creating sentences in his mind, carefully picking words that wouldn't upset her. He knows the last thing she needed was to be angry.

But he hasn't noticed that it wasn't the case with Pepper. She was fairly calm and actually found him adorable being nervous.

"Pep, I forgot to tell you that being with me came with rumors and people saying bad things about you. I was mad about it the whole day. I'm planning to sue them or buy them so they would stop but Jarvis thinks it's a bad idea." He stood up and walked towards the huge transparent mirror overlooking the pool and leaned against the back of the couch, "Before I protect the world, they should be aware that I'll protect you first. I know you don't want me to do that but, you're my universe which means you're bigger than anything. In that sense, at least."

Pepper walked over in front of him and placed both her hands on the back of the couch, trapping him in both of her arms. "I know that if I ask you a million times not to worry about me, you will anyways." Tony pushed away some of the hair on her face and she placed a hand on his cheek, "The tabloids don't bother me, honey. To hell with them, what do they know about what's happening behind closed doors anyway? What's important is that we're happy in this house, our relationship is getting stronger every day."

"I just don't want you to get hurt just because you're with me." He pressed his forehead against hers, "You're all I have."

She giggled, "So I've heard." And kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of sandwich and orange juice. "I trust you, Tony. As long as I'm with you I know in my heart that you'll protect me." She kissed him again, pulling him towards the couch completely forgetting the salad and the work she took home.

* * *

The ride to Stark Industries was quick. Pepper, wearing a light blue button down shirt with a white pencil skirt and a white coat to complete it, sat next to Tony with her hand on his. Tony on the other hand, wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants, was wishing for the ride to be longer.

He always wanted to be next to her, hell, long before they were a couple he always loved their little moments. From Pepper sitting on the couch at his office like she was at home to attending meetings when she was beside him taking notes. Recalling that one time he sent her a text message that made her giggle and the whole room turned their heads at her.

Imagine how much heat he got from it and all the promises he made not to do it again just so she'll forgive him.

"Happy, any paparazzi's today?" Pepper said while typing away from her blackberry.

Happy looked at her from the rearview mirror, "Would you be surprised if I said that more of them are present this time?" She answered with a laugh, of course, more of them are here.

The car stopped in front of the building's entrance, the couple hasn't even come out and flashes of light are already blinding the path. Happy got out of the car first so he would be first in line to protect them. He was then followed by Tony, and he laid out a hand for his girlfriend to hold as she got out car with her white pumps.

Normally, Pepper walked fast beside Happy to get inside the office as soon as possible. There's the security team around them to hold them off but she never really wanted to be photographed that much. But right now, they are moving in a normal phase, it was surprising that Pepper didn't run towards the glass doors. Tony's hand was on her waist; his eyes are on hers looking all lovingly. All she could do was smile and forget about the flashing lights left and right.

"_Mr. Stark! How are things going with you and Ms. Potts?!"_

"_How's the Iron Man suit?"_

"_Will Ms. Potts ever consider reopening the weapon's manufacturing section of the company?"_

"_What can you say about the rumors being thrown on both of you?"_

That last question made Tony stop on his tracks. Remembering Jarvis' first advice. _That sneaky bastard always has a point. _He never thought twice and just went with the flow.

Tony went closer to the man who asked, Pepper was a little wide-eyed behind him and decided to let him handle it. "As per the rumors, young man." He started, not taking his eyes off of him, "Pepper and I are going towards a mature relationship and though we have our differences as every tabloid out there points out, we are adults who know how to communicate and listen to each other. A thing some of you have no idea about."

Pepper looked at him with a newfound respect, she loved him more if that's possible. She listened as he continued, "Ms. Potts is more than qualified to run my company and she didn't get this because of whatever reason you all read from untrusted sources. If my father and mother met her, they would agree when I say that Pepper is the one who'll take Stark Industries to a new light." She had to hug Tony after they got inside.

They walked through the halls of their office floor and as expected, their employees turned their heads to look at them. Tony and Pepper were holding hands and laughing about something while Happy walked behind. Everybody could see how happy they are, and the both of them didn't even try to hide it. It's like Tony Stark was finally alive again.

And Pepper Potts was finally happy.

**Sorry for the late update! I was inspired about this interview I saw and I wanted to make it under Pepperony-verse. Hope you all like it! If you have any suggestions about what you want me to write about, leave it at the comments! Thank you! **


	4. 4: Arc Reactor

4: Arc Reactor

"_What do you want me to do with this?" Pepper asked him, holding the first small round metal he created that kept him alive while in captivity. Arc reactor. The arc reactor she knew was the big one in SI. Looking at its smaller version felt weird, let alone holding it with her petite hands as he described, and seeing it inside his chest. She couldn't believe she's silently thanking a machine for saving her boss. Pepper still shook on the idea that he almost never made it back if it wasn't for this thing she's holding. _

_He turned around to look at her, "That? Destroy it. Incinerate it." Tapping at the one on his chest that he was secretly happy about because she was the one who placed it there. He can do it himself, he's Tony Stark. He never needed help from anybody. But he wanted to know if she'd do something like this for him, not that he had any doubts. _

_She did, and he knows she'll do it again if he asked her to._

"_You don't want to keep it?" Pepper asked with her eyes showing a hint of sadness as she looked down on the arc reactor. Tony then placed his towel on the chair and stared at her hands, amused at how she cared for things she didn't even know about. "Pepper, I've been called many things." He looked up at her, "Nostalgic is not one of them." _

"_Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She said those six words she was used to telling him, almost whispering because of her breath being caught up in her throat. _Damn it. _Pepper could never resist his eyes. _

"_That will be all, Ms. Potts." He answered out of habit, a signal that their conversation is over and they should go back to what they're doing. It's funny how their mouths say one thing but their hearts and gestures are saying another. _

_The both of them turned around, Tony took another glance at her walking away, his eyes filled with emotions that nobody else gets from him, feelings that are hers to grab when she's finally ready. When the timing is finally right. Pepper Potts is literally the only woman to give him a cardiac arrest both literally and figuratively. When she accidentally yanked out that magnet and when he saw her again after so many months, teary-eyed and smiling when he went down the plane. _

_The both of them know she wasn't crying because she hated job hunting. But that's something they'll keep to themselves. _

_Pepper came home to her apartment, as soon as she got it she took out the round light from her bag. She definitely won't obey Tony about destroying it. He said he's been called many things and being sentimental isn't one of them. That gave her an idea. _

"_I can teach him how to be nostalgic." She said as she sat down and dialed a familiar number on her phone. _

_A couple of rings and someone picked up on the other end, "Potts? Is something wrong?"_

_Pepper chuckled, "Rhodey, everything's fine." She only ever called him when he's needed for work or Tony did something stupid, "I need a favor."_

_Rhodey had to smile, "Anything." Pepper never asked for favors, she did everything by herself. Like Tony, she can handle hundred things at a time. It makes him wonder if Tony and Pepper working together so close and 24/7 are making them in sync. _

"_You saw the reactor in his chest, right?" She didn't wait for his answer, "Well he had it changed and I have the old one. He asked me to incinerate it but I really don't want to." _

"_And the favor is?" He asked._

"_Can you help me put it inside a glass box? So he could put it on display or something?" She asked, tapping the reactor lightly with her fingers. "I want to give it to him as a gift."_

"_You called to ask me about gifts?" Rhodey laughed, "There are gift shops that can fix this for you, Pepper. I don't do arts and crafts." _

_Pepper rolled her eyes, "It's a machine, technically this isn't some wooden frame you put together and call art." She answered sarcastically. "Nobody knows about this thing except you, me, and Obadiah. I can't just bring it anywhere else, it would risk his safety. Please, I need you on this. It'll make Tony happy." _

_He sighed, "Fine, I'll come by tomorrow and get the reactor. Anything else you want on it?" _

"_I'll e-mail it to you, along with a photo that you could use as a reference about how I want it to look like!" She said cheerfully, she really wanted to do this for her boss. "Thanks, Rhodey."_

"_You're welcome." He took a breath and blurted out something he's been holding back since she told him about her plan, "Any chance this is a proposal to be his girlfrie—"_

"_Shut up!" Pepper cut him off. "If Tony hears about this I swear to all the—"_

"_Okay, okay! I won't tell him… yet. Bye!" Rhodey ended the call as fast as he can before he hears her screaming about making his life a living hell. _

_A few moments later he received the e-mail. _

"_Please be reminded that this is a surprise to him so you can meet me at the coffee shop close to SI, I'm always there at 11:00am because I get pastries for Tony (it lightens up his mood, don't even start) before I go to the mansion. I'll be telling Happy about this too._

_Okay, so for the glass box. I want the words 'PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART' around it. Check the photo I attached. Thanks, James. I owe you one, unless you tell Anthony!"_

_He had to laugh so hard reading the whole thing, 'Oh Pepper, I don't even have to tell him.' Rhodey said to himself. 'He already knows.'_

Tony sat on the bed holding the new glass box with the reactor in it. He had to put it back where it belonged after having to smash it on the tiled floor when Obadiah took a 360 degree turn to the other side and tried to kill him and the only other person he cared about. _Pepper. _He couldn't take his eyes off of it, constantly reminding himself that she made it for him, despite the fact that technically he's the one who made it for the second time. Pepper gave him his heart, without her, Tony could've just given up completely and let himself go.

But no, he knew he had to get out of it alive. Because she was waiting for him on the other side of the world.

Their relationship was fun, intimate, mind blowing. They never ceased to surprise each other. Tony being all domestic making her breakfast in bed, Pepper not minding getting up a little later just to snuggle up to him, Tony happily leaving his workshop when she comes down and shows her blue puppy eyes, Pepper listening and singing to music inside the bathroom when she bathes while he was outside enjoying the audio entertainment.

However, today their room was oddly silent. She got home, walked past him and went straight to the shower. He was waiting for her to call Jarvis and ask for her playlist, but instead he heard the water running. _She needs to be alone. _Tony knows her too well and when to back down, she was angry about something, and he doesn't want to know about it with Pepper agitated at him. Leaving the glass box beside their bedside table, he left the room and went down his workshop.

One hour later, he came back upstairs. Their door wasn't fully closed and he can hear her silent cries. Between fighting with whatever robot or supernatural being and Pepper, the strongest person he knows, crying, he was more terrified of the second one. He went inside the room and laid down, her back was towards him.

He placed one of his arms around her, "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered, gaining more tears on Pepper's part. She sniffled, "I'm just tired." And turned around to hug him, burying her face against his neck "Very tired."

"Let me be your rest and comfort in this tiring world." Tony hugged her a little tighter, making her feel that she wasn't alone and she will never be. He has no idea what was happening, but she'll tell him when she's ready.

Pepper let out a breath, sending chills down Tony' spine. "You know me; I never get affected by anything unless it's you trying to kill yourself by saving other people." He adjusted so he can look her in the eyes, "Are you crying because of me?"

"No." She looked at him, "I had a lot of things to do than usual, but I never get surprised about it. I can handle anything. But Christine, the reporter… Just pushed me off the edge today."

His reaction changed in a heartbeat, "Tell me."

"She made comments about Stark Industries going soft because a woman is in power. Normally I'd brush it off because it's just somebody's opinion. But, she had something with you." A tear fell on her cheek, "I was tired and my emotions are getting the best of me." And buried her face on his chest.

He was about to answer when she looked at him and spoke again, "I'm doing my job right, am I?"

He ran his fingers through her hair, "You're the only one who could do this job better than me. Honey, I wouldn't give the company under your supervision if I didn't know what you're capable of. I understand your frustration, it's okay to let it get to you sometimes and thank you for telling me." He kissed her forehead.

"Out of all of them, she's the only one who bothers me." She chuckled, "I trust you, don't get me wrong but I'm so uncomfortable with her."

Tony kissed Pepper, taking away all her pain and reassuring her that he is hers and hers only. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get to your nerves again." He tried to tickle her on the waist, "Now please, I need you to smile."

She laughed, "You can try all day, but I'm not ticklish." She really loves this man beside her, and the fact that she almost didn't want to take the risk scared her. If Pepper didn't give in to her emotions she wouldn't have this sunshine in her life. "Don't do something you'll regret. I can handle it, Tony. If I can't then you can step in. But I never send a man to do a woman's job."

"Okay you're scary as hell, SI is definitely not softer because you're in position." Tony showed his arms, "See? Goosebumps!"

Pepper was laughing so hard she turned red, she wasn't ticklish, but Tony was definitely better than a happy pill.

And as per Christine, well, Pepper was used to throwing out Tony's trash when she was his assistant. It wouldn't be a new thing for her to do.


	5. 5: IronFam Newsletter

_Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all the support for this story. Here's a new short update for you all. Leave comments below if you have any ideas for a chapter and I'll make one (I have a lot of time in the office lol). It can be something that happened in the movie, or it can be something that should have been in the film. Thank you!_

Pepper went down the stairs and found Tony ready to go to work, wearing his suit and tie and looking so incredibly handsome without effort. Normally she wouldn't be weirded out by him wearing it, but he doesn't really work in the office anymore since the Stark Tower was up and running. _Why is he wearing a suit then? _She asked herself.

"You're early. Will you be joining me in the office today?" Pepper said while picking up the rest of her things.

Tony answered immediately, "Yeah, they wanted me to come in and check on the nanotechnology department. That's the one…"

"… that's still under construction, yes." Pepper continued his sentence. "They don't really want me to go in there, my CEO powers didn't even work. Maybe it's because I don't have enough knowledge about engineering so I guess that's why they went straight to you."

"I actually gave them a warning not to let you in there because if ever you get hurt, they'll get their asses kicked."

"Well that makes sense! But you didn't have to threaten them." Pepper chuckled. "I was just going to check if they're alright, I just let Happy give them the food." She checked the time, "Oh geez, let's just go," she started walking towards the door then she stopped walking, "I missed seeing you in a suit, Mr. Stark." And walked out the door.

"It has always been a pleasure to be bossed around by you, Ms. Potts." Tony's face turned bright red as he whispered and followed her out.

The both of them were walking at a normal phase, this was one of those moments where Pepper had the time to look at her surroundings and adore the building she's in. Usually she's on her phone or she's walking fast because she's a busy person. She was looking around when she suddenly stopped and saw something and moved closer, Tony noticed and looked where she was looking.

"Tony, what's that?" Pepper asked, not taking her eyes off what's in front of her.

"A wall?" Tony walked towards her.

Pepper gave him a look and pointed back to the wall, "No, that thing on it. Why is it covered with cloth? Is it a new logo?" Tony was just staring at her, smiling, amazed at how she doesn't stop talking, she's quiet at work but when she gets curious she becomes talkative.

"We just changed the SI logo right? How much did that cost? Ugh, why did someone change it without running it by me first?" She looked at him again, "Why aren't you speaking? Are you not curious? I mean you should be-" Tony stopped her.

"Pep, honey, calm down." Tony laughed. He went closer and tugged at the cloth, "Let me."

He took off the cloth and what's under it made Pepper's eyes widen. "Wait… is that…."

"You?" Tony looked at Pepper's new portrait in the middle of Stark Industries' front desk area.

He wanted to make it a surprise, it was one of the photos of her that was used for Time Magazine. He can imagine people coming in and seeing an image of a powerful woman bringing a company forward with her intelligence, drive, and skills with so much grace.

Pepper turned to him, "Why? I don't need a portrait of me in the part of the office that has so much people coming in. They already know who's in charge, Tony." She took a breath, "I'm not saying that it's not nice, it's a great photo, I just think it's too much."

Tony held both her hands, "Pepper, hear me out. I didn't really do this for the people coming in, every magazine has your face in the front page. I did it for me."

"Tony, you have a huge picture of me at our house. Remember? You put up that photo of me after you kept the other artworks in the cell under your workshop?"

"I did it so everywhere I go I'll remember who was by my side all through these years. Okay, also for the people, they have to know that Stark Industries wouldn't be what it is if you didn't kick me out of my workshop or didn't harangue me to attend meetings."

Pepper laughed, "Pep, seeing you cry that night because you felt that you were incompetent broke me. I know that was weeks ago, but I couldn't take that image off my head. You deserve good things, letting people know that you're the CEO with an iron fist through a framed photo of you is just the start. Alright?"

She hugged him, "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too."

Pepper pulled away from the hug when she saw a camera flash go off, "What…" she saw the photographer and some employees gathered around the portrait. Everybody was throwing compliments about how good she looked and how nice it is to have something there as an inspiration. She gave her thanks and the both of them post for more photos and started heading off to the elevator.

"How did you get a frame into the building, a photographer to document, and the employees to show up there without my knowledge?" Pepper said, a smile formed on her lips which for sure will last the whole day.

"I can be sneaky if I want to. I know you'll like it, so I wanted to capture the moment." Tony held her hand.

She put her arm on his, "Are you sure the board is okay with this?"

Before Tony could answer, Pepper's phone chimed.

_Good Morning, Ms. Potts!_

_Anthony told us about the portrait of yours that was placed in the office. He didn't really need any permission from us but he knows you'll ask if we approve. We all agree that people should get to see who runs things now, Stark Industries is lucky to have you as a leader. Have a great day._

Pepper looked at Tony, "I told you, I have my ways." He said.

"Okay Mr. Sneaky let's just hope that my surprised face looks good on those photos."

"You're gorgeous! It's gonna be so good I can't wait to see them. Oh! It'll look good in the IronFam Newsletter!"

"Tony, for the last time we did not approve that you change SI News to the IronFam Newsletter!"

Tony started laughing his ass off as the elevator doors opened and they went to their office.


	6. 6: One Thing I Can't Live Without

_Thank you for the suggestion about what chapters you want! This chapter is a way to get to your ideas you placed in the comments. I value your support as always._

He was in his living room watching television when his phone chimed, he picked it up and saw a familiar number.

Although he wondered why that phone was used when the people living in that house normally called with their own phones, he answered immediately, "Hello?"

"Colonel Rhodes, this is Jarvis."

"And I was wondering why the home phone was used." Rhodey said, "It's 11pm. Did Tony want to give a message? When did he get back?"

The AI answered with his usual flat tone, "I'm actually calling to inform you that Mr. Stark hasn't returned for almost 48 hours. I decided to override my system and inform you because I lost track of him hours ago."

Rhodey stood up and thought about the one person who needs him besides Tony, "Where's Pepper?"

"Also one of the reasons why I reached out, Happy went home to his hometown to visit his parents and now Ms. Potts is in an agitated state. She was speaking to him when the line disconnected. Her heart rate is high at the moment."

James picked up his gun, wallet, and keys and walked out of the door. "Thank you, Jarvis. I'll be there shortly."

"You're welcome. I also did not inform Ms. Potts that I called you."

"I figured." James ended the call and drove to Tony and Pepper's home.

"Do you know where he is?" Pepper asked, her voice shaking. "Didn't you guys set up that GPS tracking device so we wouldn't have this problem?" She continued.

The man who just got down the workshop answered, "The GPS in Tony's suit got damaged. If it was here on our end, I'd be able to fix it because then we would be able to track him with Jarvis." He took a breath, "I'm sorry, Pepper. I'll do the best I can."

Pepper ran her hands through her hair, "It's okay, Rhodey." She sat down on the couch in the workshop, "I can't believe I'm in this situation again!"

Rhodey went around Tony's workshop, "Last time was different, he didn't have an advanced suit and he didn't have the AI with him. He…"

"didn't have me yet." Pepper continued.

He had to laugh, if there's someone who's got Tony's back for the last decade, it's definitely her.

He already had her when she wasn't even working as his assistant yet, when she found an error in one of the calculations in the liquidation of funds for Stark Industries and her supervisor at the time didn't listen to her. He claimed Tony did the math himself, but Pepper, knowing she's on the right marched towards Tony's office and threatened his security team with her non-existent pepper spray when they tried to bring her out of the office.

Which led to Tony realizing that he miscalculated, hence hired her as his assistant because of how meticulous she is, and gave her the name _Pepper._

"I'll just pretend that what you said is true, because we know that's a load of crap." Rhodey added.

"I mean he didn't know then."

"Pepper, when I found him in the middle of the desert the first thing he asked when we got back to base was 'Does Pepper know?', before he asked for pizza. That's saying something."

At the back of Pepper's mind, she knew, because when Tony got a hold of Pepper's number that time he immediately contacted her to let her know that he'll be home soon.

James sighed, "I'm sure he'll be okay. Tell me what happened."

She took a breath and started speaking, "He was called in for this mission, they said it's a group of men taking children away from their parents. It's horrible. They have explosives, guns, things they want to inject into these kids. Knowing Tony, he left immediately." Pepper bit her nail, "I made it a rule that Jarvis should give me an update every time he goes out. I thought when I got disconnected from Tony, Jarvis was going to say that there might've been a signal problem. But that wasn't the case. He hasn't gone back since." She buried her face in her hands, "I am losing my mind! It's not like I can call the army and tell them to look for him."

He sat down on the couch beside her, "Potts, he's Tony Stark. Go to bed and the next thing you know he's sleeping soundly right beside you when you wake up." Rhodey smirked, "After all he's a genius, millionaire, playboy…."

"Philanthropist, so I've heard." Pepper continued and smiled.

"I'd like the third word to be changed to be honest. As far as I know, he's crazy for one woman and one woman only." He said.

"I've heard of that too." She smiled.

Rhodey gave her a hug, as the both of them already considered each other family. Working alongside each other to keep Tony out of trouble definitely built up a brother and sister connection between them.

Rhodey's phone rang, and when he checked he immediately knew that it was important.

"That must be work." Pepper looked at him, "You should go and check on that."

"Are you okay here on your own?"

"Of course. That might be about Tony too."

He nodded and stood up and answered the phone and took another glance at her, "You coming up?"

Pepper answered, "I'll stay here downstairs. I'll wait for him."

He smiled, went up and continued speaking, "give me a moment…" he stopped and looked around the house, "Jarvis? Make sure Pepper eats, take care of her, and call me about updates."

"Duly noted, Colonel." Rhodey went out the door.

It was 4am and Pepper was sleeping on the couch in the workshop. She wasn't planning on sleeping, but she kept on dozing off and eventually fell asleep. It was just her on the couch, no cushions and no blanket to keep her warm. But the cold room isn't waking her up, she was so tired no noise could. She didn't even hear the crash that came from the front door upstairs.

"Mr. Stark, I'm glad to see you're alive and well. Ms. Potts is in your workshop." Jarvis immediately said after recognizing Tony, "I assume the suit is broken?"

"From head to toe." Tony got out of the suit, "I couldn't even bring it down there, I would break everything if I tried."

"I can see that you're bleeding." Jarvis took note of his shoulder and forehead, "Do I need to call a doctor?"

Tony went in the house, "No, I have my medicine inside."

Jarvis responded immediately, "Yes, it's on the 4th cabinet to the right."

He didn't answer but slowly worked his way inside the house, he didn't have any major injuries so he can walk but he sure is going to feel all sorts of pain the next day.

Tony went down to his workshop, he wasn't talking about the medicine in the 4th cabinet. He had a different medicine, his pain reliever had red shiny hair that has his favorite scent and blue eyes that melts his heart. Seeing her in her sleepwear curled up like a ball in the couch broke his heart a little. _She might've gone crazy waiting for me like this._

Tony leaned in and kissed her forehead, the couch was wide enough for the both of them so he decided to lay down beside her. However, as he was about to lay down Pepper opened her eyes.

"Tony?" Pepper scratched her eyes. "You're alright?"

Tony smiled, "Yes. I'm okay. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

She sat down as he was in front of her, "Please fix that GPS thing in your suit, I can't lose you again."

He took her hands and gave them a light peck, "I will and you'll never lose me."

A tear fell from her eye, "You scared the shit out of me." And hugged him.

"I saved the children." He sighed, "If I didn't let them take a shot at me and break the tracking device, the kids would've died." They let go of the hug, "I kept thinking what if it was our child? Would I leave just so I wouldn't break the suit?"

Pepper was just listening to him, his words making her fall in love with him even more. Knowing that he would do anything to protect people he didn't know and if they did have children of their own, made her feel secure.

"I want a cheeseburger."

"It's 4am."

"How about ice cream?"

"I can check the fridge."

"Yay."

"Let me clean up those wounds first. Then I'll get the ice cream, we should also get settled in the living room. I like it there."

"Yes, Ma'am."

After she cleaned his wounds which took a while since Tony kept teasing her, the both of them went up to the living room so Pepper could get the food and Tony could have a change of clothes.

Tony also took some pillows and a blanket so they could settle in front of the TV.

They were halfway into the tub of ice cream and the both of them were just watching FRIENDS, as per Pepper's request, like always.

"Rhodey came over by the way." Pepper said.

He looked at her, "Platypus was here?"

"Jarvis called him." She put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "Without my knowledge."

"Sir, for the record Ms. Potts' heart rate was high and I followed your orders."

Pepper turned to Tony. "Jarvis is keeping tabs on my health now too?"

"Can't blame me, honey. If butterfingers has to guide you as you walk down the stairs he'd do it." Pepper hit his face with a cushion.

Tony put his hands on his face as Pepper continued to hit him, he stopped her with three words.

"Marry me, Pepper."

She stopped laughing and put down the pillow. "What?"

"Be my wife."

"You can't be serious, are you kidding me?" Pepper looked at him, eyes wide.

He took out the ring box inside his pocket, "I've been carrying this around and was about to do it but I got called in." He looked at the box, "Knowing this was in my pocket reminded me that no matter what happens I have to get back home and give this to you."

"Tony…" Pepper sniffed and tears fell down her cheeks,

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life not being married to you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." And they kissed.


	7. 7: The Morning After

_How are we all doing this quarantine? Here's a chapter about Rhodey's feelings and what happens the morning after their engagement. Thank you for the support. I appreciate you guys always._

"Did we really sleep on the floor?" Pepper asked as she looked at the ceiling of Tony's house.

Correction, their house.

Tony giggled, "To be clear, we're on a very fluffy blanket and there's a carpet underneath." He turned and put his arm around her.

She laughed and tried to sit down but couldn't, Tony's arm was too strong around her waist, it's obvious he wanted to just stay there.

"Honey, as much as I want to lay down and stay like this for the next decade, I have to go to work." Pepper tried to take off his arm but he wouldn't budge.

Tony mumbled, "Sorry, I can't hear you."

She smiled and went closer to give him a peck on the lips, "Come on, get up."

Tony groaned and sat down like a child who's being forced to go to school. He scratched his eyes and helped Pepper clean so they can go and get ready. She was going to work and he was just going to stay home and fix his suit.

Pepper was busy folding the blanket when she suddenly stopped while staring at her left hand, particularly the band on her ring finger.

"Holy fuck."

He barely hears her cuss, she normally only uses such language when she's angry or frustrated, and knowing Pepper, the calmest person amidst a tornado, not just a storm, but a tornado, Tony immediately looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"We got engaged 3 hours ago."

"Yes, Pep I was with you. I gave the ring and…"

"I'm going to be Mrs. Stark."

Tony got nervous, he knows Pepper inside out. The way she pouts her lips when she's making a decision, how she unknowingly runs her hands through her hair when she's close to killing someone, and the way she smiles at him. She smiles at everyone, but it's different when it's for him.

But this expression of hers is new to him.

"Are you suddenly realizing that it's a bad idea?" Tony asked, a bit quietly.

Pepper turned to him, "Oh no, don't take it that way." She took a breath and held up her hand, "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, I'm yours in the long run." Tony said, Pepper walked over to him, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I love you and I love the ring, thank you."

"What about the press?" Tony asked.

"What do you want to do about them?" Pepper asked with her arms still around him.

Tony kissed her forehead, "Whatever you decide, I'm fine with it."

She smiled, "Okay, for now, let's keep this to us. Happy and James excluded."

"Good, I'll ask Rhodey to come over. I need his help with the suit. I'll make sure it doesn't get broken this time."

"As you should."

Pepper got in the car with a different vibe, she was happier. She's always motivated towards work, but she was definitely more ecstatic to go in the office. She didn't take off the ring, but she did put on another ring on her other finger. They aren't announcing it yet but it doesn't mean they can't be allusive.

"You're very chipper this Monday, Ms. Potts." Happy noticed, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She and Tony decided that they should split who tells the engagement to whom. "Well, you're not wrong." She put her hand up and showed him the ring and chuckled.

His eyes went wide and he clapped from too much excitement, "I knew it! Finally, that man had the balls to do it!" He turned around to look at her, "You know that ring has been with me since 2008?"

Pepper wondered, "2008?"

"When he hired you as his assistant, which was way back even before 2008. At the back of my mind I always knew that you were different. You'd change him but I don't know how yet, not until Afghanistan happened." Happy said as he turned around and started driving.

"Tony bought this back then?" Pepper pouted as she thought of what their friend said.

Happy continued, "Kind of. Remember the ball?" Pepper nodded at the fact that she's remembering the night she wore a dress with no back. "You and Mr. Stark went to the rooftop, I really don't know why you guys were there but it's in my contract that I follow Mr. Stark wherever he goes, or now in this timeline, the both of you." He smiled, "Creepy, I know. But I've always done it but I kept my distance."

Pepper's mouth opened, "Do you mean?" Going to the fact that Happy might've seen their _almost kiss _moment.

He nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't really supposed to see but I did. When Tony went down I then decided to follow him to ask what happened, but interruptions came our way." She was just listening, "A few days later and I talked some sense into him, then he said this sentence that I'll never forget."

Happy sighed and smiled, "He said **'There's no life worth living if Pepper isn't in it.'** He says he can lie to anyone but not you, he can only show who he really is to you, and he might be crazy but we went out and got that ring that's on your finger right now."

Pepper looked out the window and giggled, "Okay let's not make Monday a dramatic one! My tear ducts are just too excited right now, goodness." She looked at her ring, "But Hap, we're not telling the public yet."

"Noted. Congratulations in advance, Mrs. Stark." Happy said and continued driving.

Tony and Rhodey spent the day researching and making modifications. After all the hard work, the men decided to go outside since Tony planned on telling his best friend about what happened the previous night.

"Look who finally manned up!" Rhodey says as he looked at Tony's phone, showing a photo of Pepper showing the ring. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Really?" Tony asked, "Considering… y'know."

He laughed, "Considering I liked Pepper way back 2003?"

When Pepper was first hired as Tony's assistant, she immediately met Rhodey as he was Tony's best friend. Rhodey, just like other men who met Pepper and got to know how smart she is and how she has a deep understanding about what's around her, he couldn't deny that he had a little crush on her. The fact that she also spent a lot of time with him whenever they are doing something for Tony or trying to get him out of trouble made him closer to her.

He never told Tony until 4 years later, but that was when he realized that Pepper liked her boss. Rhodey knew he'd never have a chance, and that if there's anybody that Tony should end up with it's her. He instantly remembered the moment he knew that she liked Tony.

_Rhodey was driving his car with Pepper in the passenger seat, he gave her a ride home after getting Tony who got wasted in a bar on 2007._

"_You okay, Pepper?" He asked._

"_I'm fine." Then she sighed, "Damn it, I can't even fake it. No I'm not."_

_Rhodey looked at her for a second, "I bet you're wondering when you'll get used to him."_

_Pepper groaned, "I am used to it, this day is just tiring. Pretending not to be is hard. I can only release these frustrations whenever you ask." She looked at him, "You know what, he just needs this one person to love him the way he deserves to be. He never got it from his parents, I bet if he had that one person everything in his life will change."_

_He then answered, "Well it might take him awhile to find that person." Since Tony isn't being serious about anyone, and women only like him for his fame._

_She turned to the window and watched as they passed by buildings,_

"_That's the problem, he doesn't even have to look anymore." _

"_You mean…" Rhodey said softly, quite taken aback with her words._

"_Not a word of it to anyone." She said. "He's not ready and I don't think he'd feel the same."_

Rhodey was genuinely happy it worked out for the both of them, it did hurt when he found out that Pepper liked his best friend back then. But he couldn't deny that they deserved each other.

"Yeah, you told me before." Tony smiled, "Why didn't you make a move before?"

His best friend and soon to be best man answered, "When I joke around her, she smiles a lot. She is open to me; she shares her stories. Pepper Potts is indeed a professional person, but that barrier doesn't exist when you say something funny and she starts to laugh hysterically, when she's naturally comfortable with you, when she's busy working and you ask her to massage your forehead in the living room then she rolls her eyes and does it anyway, and when you make her mad but she still makes sure that you're doing well as she makes your coffee attached with her cute notes."

Tony was just listening as Rhodey continued, "She told me not to tell you, but after we took you home from that bar that broke headlines, she said you just needed someone to love you so you wouldn't be careless. I never expected that she's admit that she hopes you finally notice that she likes you."

"Then after that news, you told me that you liked her but not anymore." Tony realized.

"I decided to be a great friend she could lean on, someone who'll be there for her. It wasn't hard to be honest, I never really tried to make a move on it so my attraction to her wasn't deep yet, so I started to look at her as my little sister instead." He replied.

"Be my best man?" Tony gave a hand which Rhodey shook, meaning that he accepts. "Thank you for taking care of Pepper the other night, and whenever she needed you back then."

Pepper was in her office ready to go home when her assistant came in, "Ms. Potts, I have something to show you…"

She continued checking her bag, "Ian, can you just call me later about it I want to get home early today."

"You don't want that, believe me." The ever loyal assistant answered and opened the television.

"What do you mean…" Pepper walked towards the front of the television, words she didn't want the world to know just yet flashing in front of her eyes.

_**WEDDING BELLS FOR TONY STARK AND PEPPER POTTS**_

She closed her eyes as she listened to the news,

"Tony Stark aka Iron Man, spotted at Nobu Malibu spending time with his long-time pal, Colonel James Rhodes. An insider said that Tony Stark asked his best friend to be a best man and shook hands, then raised glasses together."

She couldn't help but run her hands through her hair, "I guess that's out in the open."

Ian, standing a few meters behind her didn't hold back, "Congratulations?"

"Thanks." She answered with a sigh. "Please tell Happy to get the car ready at the side exit."

After 2 minutes, Ian got back to Pepper and they both walked out of her office, there were cheers of congratulatory messages to her and she politely said her thanks and smiled. She didn't have any problems if their staff knew, they treat them like family. But she really wanted to keep it for a while, to give the both of them enough time to adjust, to let her mind settle.

She got in the car and left Tony a voicemail.

"If you're still out, be home in an hour." She said and placed the phone in her bag.

She didn't expect that something like this would affect her, but their engagement is way deeper than anything written about them. Pepper's mind just blacked out.

Meanwhile Tony just got home, not knowing what's happening and Jarvis immediately spoke.

"Sir, there's a matter that needs your attention."


	8. 8: It Was A Stupid Fight

"Wasn't I clear that it should stay with us for a while?" Pepper stated out loud, not minding her tone.

Tony, sitting on the couch, answered "I didn't know somebody was eavesdropping!"

They have been fighting for a solid 30 minutes now, going back and forth about the invasion of their privacy.

"Have you seen the video? With how loud you were celebrating nobody needed to eavesdrop in the first place. You practically made a press release in the most unprofessional way possible!" She kept walking back and forth, one of her hands ran through her hair, hoping to ease the headache she's been feeling since the news.

"This recklessness of yours, it has to be a thing of the past."

"Oh great, now being in love with you means I'm irresponsible?" Tony stood up, "Well I'm sorry for being THIS in love with you that I said it out loud!" He placed both his hands on his waist, "Why is it such a problem for you if it gets out anyways? We'll be announcing it at some point."

Tony rarely gets angry when it comes to Pepper, but he didn't really expect that they'd be fighting about something they both wanted.

"What, Pepper? Why are you so damn angry that it got out? I have to say I'm not happy that my privacy was invaded either but I never thought you'd react this way when it took a wrong turn." Pepper turned to him, he was across the room, a center table was between them. She couldn't move.

"Admit it, you're hesitant! I don't know why, maybe you don't trust me, maybe you don't want to get married to me, or maybe you don't love me at all! If you didn't want to get married, then you shouldn't have said yes!" He turned around and walked towards his workshop downstairs, leaving her standing still, with tears in her eyes.

She didn't even get to answer.

Pepper went to their room, sat down beside the window with her wrinkled suit, her heels sitting beside her. Her mind was blank; she couldn't stop crying. She's feeling a lot of emotions she couldn't distinguish; she was only sure about one: she's hurt. The drycleaners would have a hard time removing the makeup stains from her clothes.

Burying her face into her palms and placing herself in a bubble of disbelief about what had just happened, she thought if she could even stay there.

"I guess I should be in the guestroom." Pepper whispered to herself, as she took some of her things and went to the guestroom where she originally stayed in when she was still his assistant. As she got in the other room, Jarvis spoke.

"Ms. Potts, is everything alright?" The voice with a flat tone asked, she was still crying but tried not to as she answered, "I'm okay. Just a little stressed. I'll be staying here for now I guess." Pepper placed a pair of pajamas on her bed and whispered to herself again, "I'd go someplace else but the news would really love it if they got a photo of me looking like this and staying alone at some hotel."

Jarvis replied, "If I might suggest, you can take away your stress at the pool outside, I already opened the lights with just the right brightness for you."

"Since when did you become so motherly, Jarvis?" She smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you."

Pepper wore her bikini under her pajamas and brought a robe. She wasn't sure she wanted to take a swim, but she's always prepared. Maybe the water would take away what's on her mind.

It was already 11PM and while Tony was still in his workshop for god knows how long, Pepper was still at the pool. She did swim a few rounds, but now she was laying down on one of the chairs, she wore her pajamas over her wet bikini because at this point she didn't care about anything. The robe around her and her ring on her hand. She was examining it, thinking about what to say to him. It should be easy since she knows exactly what she feels.

She just doesn't know how to say it.

Seeing him get mad at her like that broke down every brick on the wall she built, if there's another feeling she's discovered, it was being scared. She loves him, with every inch of her being, and she'd be happy to make him feel loved by her for the rest of her life. Pepper was always his support system, let alone the only person who knows all information about him to run his life.

That includes his social security number that they've been bickering about at the rooftop during that ball.

But she couldn't be blamed for being a little afraid of Tony backing out, and she had a reason because she's been in this position before.

With the thought of what happened earlier, she started crying again as she was still looking at the ring using the moon as her light. Placing back the ring on her finger, she curled into her robe, and because of all the excessive crying she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Below the Stark Mansion, in his workshop, Tony was looking at a screen of codes. He wasn't doing anything with it because he couldn't function. He was scared that she might leave, a part of him wanted to go up and hug her and tell her everything will be fine and he's sorry for what he said. But a part of him is still angry, thinking at the back of his mind that Pepper never wanted to be his wife. Instead of coming up to her, he went to the couch and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Shit." Pepper whispered when she got up at 5am, she was still outside with a headache. She wasn't feeling well at all. "Oh yes, sleep in your wet clothes outside because you think you're so healthy." She scolded herself.

"Ms. Potts, you have a fever."

"Yes I can feel it, I can be a personal heater right now."

She immediately stood up and decided to go to work early, especially when she knows that a lot of cameras will be flashing on her face when she gets to work at her usual arrival time. Pepper Potts with a fever, sore throat, puffy eyes, and a nose so red, she can already imagine the headlines.

Since Happy wouldn't be there until 6:30AM, she decided to drive herself to work and just leave him a text. Thankfully, she left her car outside, not at the garage in the workshop because she knows he's in there. She didn't want to fight with him today. They could talk later after work.

"Jarvis, I'll leave a message for Tony, give it to him when he wakes."

After all of Jarvis' protests that she shouldn't drive, she got in her car and went to work.

It was 8am and Tony woke up, he went straight to the stairs hoping he could see Pepper before she leaves. But instead, Jarvis gave him a morning greeting.

"Good morning, sir. It's 8:00am and the weather should be sunny." The AI said, "If you're looking for Ms. Potts she left at 6am for work."

Tony then got a cloud of confusion on top of his head and couldn't form any words to say. He didn't really know what happened after their fight, for all he knows she already packed up and left him for good. He ran upstairs and checked their closet, a sigh coming out of him as he stared at a pair of Louboutin's that happened to be her favorite.

_She's still here. _

"If you need a summary of what happened last night, Sir. She went for a swim and slept in her wet clothes on the lounge beside the pool."

"And?"

"Ms. Potts then woke up at 5am and started to get ready."

"Was she upset?" Tony said, thinking how dumb he is for even asking.

"Not as much, she didn't cry today because I think she did that all night. She didn't instruct me to keep any information about her private, so I'll let you know that she woke up with a high fever and she also said her throat was itchy."

Tony sat on the bed, his hand on his hair.

"This would be the right time to speak to her, sir."

"It was a stupid fight."

"My memory actually states that there's no fight that a good communication can't fix. She also left a message for you, she said you always need it when you get up."

"What do you mean?"

"Playing it now, sir."

Tony looked up, as he heard her voice. "Good morning, Tony. I love you, always."

Tony smiled and started to get ready.

* * *

Pepper is in her office, a box of tissues on her table and a trashcan beside her. She was definitely going down with a flu, but that didn't stop her from working and taking congratulations from members of the board. She wears her shades when she walks outside her office, and being sick was definitely a perfect alibi to hide the aftermath of her breakdown.

At midday, she was talking on the phone facing the window when Ian informed her that Tony just walked in the building. She wore her glasses again.

Tony came in her office, realizing she's talking to somebody with a hoarse voice, she took one glance towards him and she saw the flowers he was holding and turned away. He sat on the couch and watched her talk as she presses the tissue on her nose, noticing that she had a cold. But he was more focused on how her eye looked from the side.

_She definitely cried all night. _He thinks to himself. _You better fix this, Stark. Fast._

"Right now, we are about halfway through it. I'll have my assistant send you e-mails every week about progress and I can also give you a call to make sure the information gets to you." She stood there as the person on the other line went on to give his congratulations.

She smiled for a bit, "Thank you. We'd still have to address it properly though." She laughed, "I agree, they can be very invasive... We'll see you soon, Alfred. Sorry for my voice again… Yeah, if I don't come in and run things who will, right?... Thank you… Goodbye." She placed the phone on her table and sat on the couch a seat apart from Tony.

Nobody spoke for a minute until Tony broke the deafening silence, "I… Uhh… Brought flowers."

She smiled, "Thank you." and noticed that he also had a paper bag with him. He knew she was looking at it, "Oh, and I bought food for you. I assume you didn't eat breakfast and lunch. There's medicine too."

Tony didn't hesitate and went closer to her, not minding if they had a fight last night, he placed the back of his hand on her forehead to check her temperature and she's definitely still sick. Not eating anything obviously didn't help her case.

While checking her temperature he whispered, "I don't care about some stupid fight if your health is on the line. Always let me know, okay?" and kissed her forehead. "What are you so afraid of?"

Pepper took off her glasses, "I was scared that you'd back out and leave. I wanted to make sure that it was for real before we tell anybody."

Tony's realization came to him instantly; she was afraid it would happen again.

After Pepper got her degree in Business Administration, her then boyfriend decided to propose to her. But a few months later became cold feet and called it off, which made Pepper leave everything and move to Los Angeles and work at Stark Industries. She might have mentioned this story to him once when they were working late nights while she was still his assistant.

"I won't leave you like he did." He said as he held her hand in his, "I've been ready since 2008. You know me Pepper, if I want something and I make a decision it's final. You're the only person I've been real with since the beginning, and I know that you know that. So please, don't be afraid because I'm not going anywhere. I might be reckless here and there but…" He chuckled, "I know you'll love me anyway."

She finally smiled for real. Pepper often had a lot of things to say but she was speechless with this one, "Well… I can never argue with you on that. Thank you for the assurance, that's all I needed. And Tony, I really do trust you, and I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for lashing out on you and for not giving you enough assurance to not overthink." They both leaned in and sealed their conversation with a kiss.

"I love you, Pep."

"I love you more."

"Impossible." And they laughed in unison.

Pepper stood up and took her laptop from her bag and sat back down beside him.

"Now would be the right time to write that press release, I think." She said.

He looked into her eyes and admired every single detail of what's in front of him, "I think so too."

_Thank you very much for reading this chapter! I appreciate all your comments. If you do have any suggestions don't be shy to let me know. _


	9. 9: He's Iron Man, Right?

"Pepper you said this was an emergency so we had to go together." Tony looked at where they were as he sat in the passenger seat as Pepper turned off the car's engine.

"It is an emergency." She said while checking her bag to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Tony still looking at the building, "What does an emergency have to do with going to the grocery store the moment it opens?"

"There's no food in the fridge, I need my fruits." She stepped out of the car and leaned in, "Plus, there are no more French fries." And closed the car door.

He could only giggle, "Mama needs her fries." He says and got out of the car to follow her.

_Mama? _Pepper thought to herself as she waited for him to get out of the car. She doesn't know how they'll handle a child, but she definitely wouldn't deny that at some point she painted a picture in her head about them having a little one running around the house.

She knew she didn't need to worry right now though, they still have a wedding to plan.

Tony was half-joking about his reaction, it did take him by surprise because Pepper didn't say where they were going. But he was so happy to be out with her early in the morning, Pepper wearing a summer dress that reaches her ankles matched with her favorite Prada flats. He on the other hand wore a pants and a plain black shirt, a cloth placed on his chest to hide the light in it.

If he knew they were going to the grocery store he would've worn shorts and by what his fiancé was wearing, he should've gotten the hint.

But he's Tony Stark, he was too focused looking at her the whole ride, adoring every freckle and detail on her face. He didn't even pay attention on the road.

"But seriously, Pep you could've just told me you needed to do grocery shopping." He said.

Pepper laughed, "And what? If I did that, things would only go two ways. One, you'd ask someone to do the groceries for me. Two, if I am doing it myself, something would magically go wrong in your workshop so you'd have an excuse not to go outside. I didn't want to go alone today." She put her arm around his, "We're getting married. Welcome to the real world, Mr. Stark. We'll be doing groceries on our own now."

At the back of Tony's mind he thought he could just buy a whole grocery store for her. But she'd literally hit him with a cart if he did that.

"Okay but I do pay for staff, we should at least let them do their jobs." Tony looked at her, "You already clean around the house a lot, babe."

Pepper smiled, he had a point. Even though she can do things herself such as cleaning, driving, getting groceries, they can't really let go of their staff, they need their jobs.

She exhaled, "That's an argument I can't win. Okay, I'll let them do their jobs but I should still do whatever I can. I'm really not comfortable relying on people when I know I can do it myself." Tony nodded.

They started walking around and Tony insisted that he pushes the cart, he was enjoying helping his fiancé. He never thought being domestic was his thing not until they started a relationship. However, being one of the popular couples living in Malibu, their presence didn't go unnoticed. Most people who saw them had their phones up taking photos, but they didn't care. Tony and Pepper were nice enough to say hi to them as they walked through the different sections of the store.

She was busy looking at the items in shelves and he was behind her suggesting what to get, most of it didn't make any sense.

"Pep, do I put this bottle of ketchup?"

"Babe, do we need seaweed?"

"Honey, how about chocolates?"

"Ms. Potts, cranberry juice?"

Pepper was busy deciding on things but she was listening to him the whole time.

"Tony, calm down. We're checking each aisle one at a time, okay? We'll get your cereals and chocolates soon." She giggled and whispered, "Literally a child."

"Okay!" He said with much enthusiasm.

They stopped at the fruits section and the staff couldn't take their eyes off them. Some of them star struck, some of them watching and wanting to know about their relationship without the media. People watching them realizing that Tony Stark has a different side of him when he's with her. Pushing the cart and obliging at her requests. Years ago this wouldn't even be a possibility.

"Hello, I would like five of each, thank you." Pepper told the staff who fixes the orders as she pointed of the different fruits in front of her.

"Coming right up, ma'am." The person smiled.

"Pep, honey, I'd rather buy five of each of those." Tony turned and pointed at the ice cream section.

She turned and saw what he was looking at, "The fruits are for me." She touched his hair, "But I would really appreciate it if you shared it with me."

"You do know I'd do the healthy living thing for you anytime." Tony put his arm around her waist.

"You're cute."

They were staring at each other, forgetting that they were surrounded by people who had their eyes fixated on them.

"Uhm… Ma… Ma'am…" Pepper got back to her senses,

"Yes? Is that it?" She took the bag, "Thank you very much."

The staff in front them couldn't hide her smile, she was in awe of the couple in front of her.

Tony looked at the person who gave the fruits, "Have a nice day." He says as they walked away.

"Babe, there's the ice cream, you go ahead and get some while I check for some drinks here. Can you also get the cereals we usually have at home, it's right across that path anyways."

"Okay I'll bring the cart with me." Tony said and went ahead.

"Which yogurt have I not tried… Hmmm…" Pepper said softly as she looked through, "I think I've had enough blueberry, what about – "

"Hello."

Pepper turned to check who greeted, her eyes fell down and saw a boy looking at her shyly. She smiled and immediately bent down so they were at the same eye level.

"Hi there, are you lost?"

The little boy nodded, "I saw you with Mr. Stark. He's Iron Man, right?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Do you think he can help me find my mummy?"

"He'll be happy to. What's your name?"

"Dalton."

"Nice to meet you, Dalton. My name's Pepper."

"Pepper. That's a funny name." The boy blushed.

"Iron Man finds it funny too."

"He does?"

"Yes." She saw Tony approaching towards them. "Why don't you ask him why my name's Pepper."

Tony was pushing the cart towards Pepper, he saw that she was speaking to a boy and he noticed how she acts differently around children. The way she smiles and how her eyes sparkle looking at this kid in front of her she didn't even know.

At that moment, he realized how excited he was to start a family with her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tony asked.

Dalton looked at him with his mouth slightly opened.

"Iron Man." He said softly, but enough for Tony to hear.

He got down beside Pepper, "Hello, little guy."

"Tony, this is Dalton right here. He finds my name funny too."

"Oh do you really? Well, I started to call her Pepper because she loves pepper spray."

Dalton jumped excitedly, "We have bug spray!"

The both of them laughed, adoring this child like it's their own.

"Dalton is looking for her mommy, he's hoping Iron Man can help him back to her."

"Iron Man can definitely help you." Tony stood up, "Shall we start looking?"

They asked for a staff if they can look over their cart for a while, after they settled that they started to look for Dalton's mom. Dalton held on Pepper and Tony's hand. As they walked through the huge grocery store.

"So Dalton, tell me, where did you last see her? Do you remember your surroundings?" Tony asked.

"Uhmm… I think we were going to buy soap. Then I saw someone holding chocolates and I wondered if I can get one too. I forgot where to go back to, then I saw you." He said shyly.

"The soap aisle is across the store, let's go there."

Pepper could only look down at Dalton and smile.

As they were walking by, Dalton saw the chocolates he was looking for, "Oh! There it is!" and ran towards it and took a box.

The both of them realized what he did and Tony whispered in her ear, "I thought he found his parents."

"Shut up, it's adorable. We're close to the soap section."

"He is adorable, isn't he?"

Dalton went back and now he's struggling to hold both their hands because of the box.

"Here kid, I can bring that for you." Tony took the box with his right hand and held his hand on the other.

"My mummy wouldn't allow me to get it. But I'd like to try."

"Oh don't worry, I'll give it to you as a gift. How about that?" Tony asked.

The boy nodded fast, forgetting about his shy nature.

They got to the toiletries aisle but they didn't find her mother. As they walked through, Dalton saw her mother talking to a security guard, probably asking for help.

"There's mummy!"

"Let's go to her then." Pepper said.

As they got close Dalton called out, "Mummy! I asked Iron Man to help me find you!"

Her mother quickly turned, looking worried, "Dalton! Oh my goodness, where have you been?"

"I got lost mummy, I asked Iron Man for help." He said, pointing at Tony and Pepper.

Dalton's mom looked at the both of them with shock, she didn't expect them to be in front of her, let alone with her son. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked?

"Thank you. Thank you so much for helping him. I hope he didn't cause you trouble."

Tony smiled, "It's no big deal. I'm glad he went to us."

"He's a ball of sunshine, isn't he?" Pepper said.

The mother replied, "You'll never get bored." And looked at Dalton, "Honey, don't ever do that again, okay? Always stay by my side."

Dalton nodded.

"Oh, this is his." He gave the box of chocolates, "Don't worry it's on me."

"Thank you." The mother said. "Hopefully this is the last time he does that. It'll drive any parent crazy. I feel stupid not keeping an eye on him better."

Pepper answered, "You are a good parent. You're doing a great job. He's a child, they always do that."

Tony chimed in, "I'll talk to him for a little bit."

"Hey, Dalton." Tony bent down again. "Do you know that I always get into trouble?"

"Really? How?"

"Because I think I'm always right. I forget to listen to the people who care for me."

"Like her?" he asks, pointing to Pepper who's busy speaking to his mother.

"Yes. But now, I'm learning to listen to her. Because Pepper right there, knows what's good for me. Therefore, I don't get into too much trouble when I save people."

"She's like a superhero too."

"Your mom's a superhero too, you know. She does the same thing Pepper does."

"How?"

"When she asks you to stay by her side, she's making sure you don't get into trouble. How about this, next time, when you see something you like, instead of looking for it yourself go ask your mommy if she can come with you to look for it. What do you think?"

"That sounds okay."

Tony fixed Dalton's jacket, "And, if you do get lost again, and I'm not around to help you. You see that security guard? He's like Iron Man as well, he'll help you like I did today. But, I'd prefer if you just tell your mom what you want and ask her to come with you. Okay?"

"Okay." Dalton smiled.

"Your mommy loves you, Dalton. Don't make her worry. She's working hard so make her feel loved too, okay?"

"I will, Mr. Stark."

"Come here." Tony gave Dalton a hug.

Pepper was listening to their conversation, trying her best not to get emotional. She said her goodbyes to Dalton's mother and gave her a hug as well. Dalton then walked towards her and gave Pepper a hug.

"Thank you."

Pepper hugged him back, "You're welcome, Dalton."

"Will I see you and Iron Man again?"

"It's a good thing you asked, how about you attend the next stark expo?"

"Yes! I want to go. Can I go?" Dalton looked at his mother all excited, she nodded as an answer.

"You'll see the suits, you can visit the children's exhibit as a VIP." She looked at Tony, "How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect, you'll have so much fun." Tony answered with a big smile on his face.

Pepper turned to his mother, "It can be a nice bonding time for the both of you." She looked at Dalton again, "We have to go, Dalton. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Ms. Pepper and Mr. Stark!"

Pepper quickly asked for the mother's phone number so she could talk to her about her plan. She was eager to have Dalton on that event. She can definitely decide on who could come, she's the CEO after all. She and Tony then went back to their cart and went to the cashier. It wasn't long before they were back in the car. Tony was the one driving this time, the both of them couldn't take their smiles off their faces. They both know the reason why.

A child.

Tony held her hand with his right hand, the other on the wheel.

Pepper looked at him, "What are you thinking?"

"I used to be so negative about having children, up until today I was in between things on the idea of having my own. Because I didn't have role models to look up to. I don't know a single thing about parenting. I know I'd do so bad."

"Why are you smiling so wide then?"

Tony answered, "This was the first time I saw you talking to someone with so much happiness on your face when we're outside. I know that expression so well because you only use that on me." He kissed the back of her hand, "I realized that if we had a baby, he or she is going to have a great mother who will love him or her more than anything. That made me want to be better when I become a parent. I forgot that I was scared, I'm now excited to be a dad in the future."

Pepper laughed a little bit, "You are the most adorable human being ever. You'll be a great father."

"Really?"

She looked at the sky outside, "Of course. I just know it."

"What if I make mistakes taking care of our child?"

"I'm not an expert as well, Tony. We'll learn together. Besides," She looked at him. "You're the only person in this world that I want to have a baby with."

He couldn't hide his blushing, he's now more excited to plan the wedding. Now that he knows what's ahead of them.


End file.
